becoming a star
by Matahariku
Summary: (AU) Hyuuga Hinata hanya gadis biasa yang diberi kelebihan dalam hal memasak, harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang mengaku sebagai ketua Star club, klub sekolah yang mebantu orang-orang untuk melejitkan cahaya orang-orang. "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi bintang, Hyuuga Hinata!" SasuHina and Tim Taka Here! R&R!


Hyuuga Hinata memandang bento yang ada di pangkuannya tanpa ada nafsu makan. Gadis itu menghela napas dan mulai menyumpit tamagoyaki yang ada di dalam bekalnya. Angin yang berembus pelan memang membuat nyaman, duduk beralaskan rumput dan disuguhi pemandangan yang indah seharusnya membuat nafsu makan besar, ditambah isi bekal Hinata yang sepertinya enak sekali.

Halaman belakang sekolah memang tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan bekal, apalagi jika menghabiskan bekal sambil bercanda riang dengan sahabat atau main suap-suapan dengan orang tersayang.

Tapi, di halaman belakang sekolah, Hinata hanya sendiri. Tanpa teman, apalagi orang yang disayanginya. Mungkin itulah alasan Hinata tak nafsu menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Jelek."

Hinata mendongak, menatap sosok yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Tatapannya datar, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana dan tiba-tiba saja, seperti dalam dorama-dorama yang ditonton Hinata, angin berembus agak kencang, memainkan rambut panjang Hinata.

Siapa...

"Aku akan melejitkan cahaya bintang yang ada di dalam dirimu," kata pemuda misterius itu sembari memberikan telunjuk tangan kanannya kemudian menyeringai, "Kau akan menjadi seorang bintang."

Heh?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**BECOMING A 'STAR'**

**.**

**story by Himawari (matahari)  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi:**

**...and the star is me (c) Afifah Afra**

**My Lovely Class Leader (c) **

**.**

**Saa... Hajimemashou! ~~  
**

.

Uzumaki Karin berkacak pinggang. Menatap tajam Hinata yang sudah menjengit ketakutan ditatap setajam itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Hyuuga?"

Dibentak seperti itu, Hinata jelas saja semakin menjengit, mundur ke belakang, nyaris ingin keluar dari ruangan di mana dia berada sekarang, namun sosok tubuh pemuda yang ada di belakangnya, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memerintahkan Hinata untuk tidak ke mana-mana membuat gadis itu hanya bisa berdiri beku dengan tubuh gemetar.

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis yang seharusnya tidak ada di ruangan ini, Karin melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Sasuke, telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke wajah Hinata yang kini menampilkan wajah semi ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu, Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya melengos pergi dan duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tersebut.

"Kau," mata sasuke memandang Hinata. "Jangan berdiri di sana, duduk kemari!"

Baru saja Hinata mau melangkah untuk duduk, punggung Karin sudah berada di depannya, Karin masih berkacak pinggang.

"Sasuke! Kau tahu pasti aku tidak suka diabaikan!" kata Karin keras. Sasuke menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Kita membutuhkannya Karin."

Karin tampak Shock, bahunya yang sedari tadi naik tampak melorot. Nada suaranya pun menjadi nada yang penuh rasa was-was. "Jangan bilang kalau Hyuuga akan masuk ke klub kita?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan Karin mengembuskan napas lega sebelum kembali berteriak marah dengan ucapan sasuke berikutnya, "Dia akan jadi model kita."

"Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus dia?" tanya Karin sembari menunjuk ke belakang. Hinata hanya bisa diam, sejujurnya gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka berdua ribut, meski nyatanya Hinatalah yang jadi bahan ribut mereka.

"Dan kenapa tidak boleh dia?" sasuke menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Geram, Karin berbalik, menarik Hinata dan menunjuk bagian tubuh Hinata yang dirasanya tidak baik.

"Lihat sikap berdirinya? Sekilas saja aku tahu dia tidak punya rasa percaya diri! Lalu wajahnya," Dengan kasar, Karin menarik dagu Hinata, hingga mata Sasuke memicing. "Meski wajahnya tidak berjerawat, tapi wajahnya berminyak, tidak diurus!" Lalu Karin menyingsingkan lengan baju Hinata dan memperlihatkan siku lengan Hinata. "Aku yakin siku kakinyapun sama!"

Karin melepaskan Hinata kemudian melipat kedua tangan. "Aku tidak mau! Cari model lain kek."

"Kau tidak mau karena tidak sanggup, Karin-chan?"

Hinata tersentak ketika ada suara lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Karin berdecak, tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana, sesosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna keperakan sudah ada di belakang Karin, Hinata terlonjak dan si pemuda itu tertawa, melambaikan tangan mengatakan halo.

"Kupikir dia manis juga, lagipula, kalau kau mencari 'orang normal' untuk kita _make over_ habis-habisan, sama saja bohong, Karin."

Jadi maksud pemuda itu, Hinata tidak normal?

"Aku sih setuju, dan Juugo juga setuju, ya kan Juugo?"

"Hn."

Lagi, Hinata terlonjak ketika seseorang ada di pinggirnya. Sesosok tubuh besar, bertampang kelewat datar, menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum menatap si pemuda berambut silver.

"Meski sepertinya dia sangat lemah."

"Tuh kan,"Suigetsu, nama pemuda itu tersenyum puas sebelum lengannya terangkat, hendak memeluk Karin dari belakang sebelum sebuah sodokan diterima perutnya dan membuatnya gegulingan di lantai.

"Bukannya aku mencari orang normal untuk kita jadikan 'model', tapi setidaknya orang itu harus punya satu keahlian."

"Hinata pintar memasak," kata Sasuke dan Hinata _blushing_. Pasalnya, mereka berdua baru bertemu dan Sasuke sudah seenaknya memanggilnya 'Hinata' saja, bukan marga atau setidaknya pakai embel-embel di belakangnya. Lagian, dari mana Sasuke tahu Hinata pintar memasak?

"Pintar tidak sama dengan ahli," kata Karin dingin. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah capek teriak-teriak, terbukti deh dari nadanya yang kembali normal, meski terkesan dingin dan tak mau dibantah.

Kesal dengan perdebatan yang lama, Sasuke berdiri dan memandang tajam Karin. Pemuda itu melipat tangan di depan dada, dan menyebar aura yang membuat semua orang di tempat itu mendadak merinding.

Nah lho?

Bahkan Karin terlihat gelagapan.

"Kau meragukan cita rasaku?"

"Aku hanya –"

"Cukup." Sasuke membentak, Karin diam. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka berdebat dan kau malah mengajakku berdebat untuk hal yang membosankan. Aku sudah memutuskan Hinata sebagai model kita, Juugo dan Suigetsupun setuju, meski kau wakil ketua klub, tapi kau kalah."

Hening.

Berusaha untuk tak begitu kalah, Karin mengangkat kedua tangan, menyerah.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Aku akan setuju dan ikut rencana kalian, tapi dengan syarat, aku ingin mencicipi masakannya."

"Ok."

Lalu, Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam. "Besok, saat jam makan siang, kau harus ke sini dan buatkan kami bekal!"

Hinata gelagapan. Kenapa harus dia sih? Hinata tidak mengerti dari tadi tuh mereka membicarakan apa, dan ada hubungan apa Hinata dengan perdebatan mereka, terus, tanpa penjelasan yang berarti, Sasuke, pemuda yang menariknya ke sini, tak menjelaskan apapun dan menyuruhnya membuat bekal untuk besok?

"Ta-Tapi...," setelah dari tadi diam, Hinata berusaha untuk berbicara, minta dijelasin atau apapun lah, tapi Sasuke malah semakin menajamkan tatapannya kepada Hinata.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Mendengar. Kata. lain. selain. 'Ya.'"

Takut, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk dan mengatakan Ya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, jam makan istirahat siang.

Hinata berdiri di depan sebuh pintu, memandang lekat-lekat pintu yang diwarnai putih dan di tengah atas pintu digantung sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Star Club'.

Hinata menghela napas. Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Antara ingin masuk dan tidak. Antara ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh di balik pintu sana dan tidak ingin bertemu.

Hinata menunduk menatap empat buah bento buatannya. Kalau dia tidak membuka pintu ruang klub ini, tidak bertemu dengan mereka berempat, sia-sialah bekal buatannya. Meski Hinata tidak ingin membuat mereka bekal, tapi tatapan tajam sasuke yang memintanya bekal kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan mau tidak mau Hinata harus membuatkannya bekal.

"Sampai kapan kau ada di depan, Hinata?"

_Deg!_

Hinata menoleh ke kanan, Sasuke memandangnya datar dan Hinata hanya bisa memberikan senyum gugupnya. Sasuke mengembuskan napas sebelum mengambil bungkusan yang ada di tangan Hinata dan membukakan pintu.

"Masuk."

Takut-takut, Hinata mengangguk. Gadis manis itu mengekori Sasuke dan Hinata langsung dihadapkan pada wajah emosi Karin. _Glek!_

"Kau terlambat, Hyuuga!" kata Karin, tajam. Hinata menunduk dan takut-takut mengatakan maaf, membuat iris mata milik Karin tertutup kelopak matanya dan menghela napas lelah sembari mengangkat dagu Hinata, Hinata kembali gugup.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dianggap remeh, angkat kepalamu, Hyuuga! Tunjukkan kalau kau mempercayai dirimu sendiri!"

Hinata diam. Entah kenapa ucapan Karin begitu ...

"Duduklah!"

Tahu-tahu saja, Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi, dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu yang memberikan salam kepada Hinata. Hinata melihat Karin yang duduk di seberang meja, depan Suigetsu. Perlahan Hinata duduk di sebelah Karin yang otomatis berada di depan Juugo. Dan bento yang dibawa oleh Hinata sudah berada di tangan masing-masing.

"Mana bekalmu?" Itu pertanyaan dari Juugo, datar dan singkat.

"Ah... a-aku lupa bawa," Hinata berbohong. Membuat empat bekal itu terlalu sulit untuk Hinata yang harus membuatkan bekal untuk kakak laki-laki, adik perempuan serta ayahnya, hingga Hinata lupa membuat bekalnya sendiri.

"Oh," itu tanggapan Sasuke sambil membuka kain pembungkus bekal lalu membuka tempat bekal, diikuti oleh ketiga teman klubnya.

"Hoah, Benar kau yang buat?" Pertanyaan Suigetsu membuat Hinata mengangguk. Hinata melihat raut senang Suigetsu dan entah kenapa membuat Hinata sedikit merasa senang. "Hee... Sepertinya enak, benar kan, Karin-chan?"

Yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah di pipi. "Tampilan luar bisa saja menipu," katanya yang disambut tawa mengejek Suigetsu.

"Kau harus jujur dalam menilai rasanya, Karin," kata Sasuke membuat Karin mendengus, lalu mengambil sumpit yang diletakkan di samping kotak bekalnya.

"Aku ini profesional. Kalau kubilang enak ya enak," kata Karin lalu mengambil Tamagoyaki dan menyuapkannya dengan kasar ...

... dan Karin terdiam.

Rasa tamagoyaki ini begitu lembut dan ...

Karin menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan karena ditatap seperti itu.

"KAU!" Hinata memundurkan punggungnya ke belakang sebelum menjawab.

"Y-Ya?"

"Darimana kau belajar memasak seperti ini?"

"Eh .. i-itu karena almarhumah ibu yang mengajariku."

Hening.

"Ra-Rasanya tidak enak ya?" Hinata bertanya yang disambut senyuman dari Suigetsu yang sepertinya paling murah senyum di klub yang Hinata tidak tahu pasti klub tentang apa.

"Sangat enak, Hinata-chan, terima kasih." Itu kata Suigetsu.

"Enak," kata Juugo sambil mengunyah sosis yang dibentuk Hinata seperti bentuk gurita.

"Hn," tanggapan dari Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah menghabiskan tiga perempat dari bekal Hinata. "Nanti tambahkan banyak tomat," pesannya.

"Aku benci mengakui bahwa kau memang punya bakat dalam memasak, Hyuuga!" Karin menanggapi dengan pipi yang merah lalu kembali marah ketika Suigetsu menggodanya tidak bisa memasak dan mengejeknya Tsundere.

Sambil memperhatikan mereka berempat, Hinata tahu perasaan hangat yang menyapa dadanya inilah yang membuat air matanya keluar dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata menunduk sembari menyentuh dadanya yang terasa hangat ketika semua orang yang ada tepat satu meja dengannya menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, termasuk Karin yang awalnya sangat ditakuti olehnya.

.

.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan," selesai makan, Suigetsu yang sepertinya paling ramah dan paling pandai bicara mulai menjelaskan kepada Hinata yang duduk seolah menjadi tahanan narapidana, gadis itu duduk dengan punggung tegak, kedua telapak tangan diletakkan tepat di atas rok seragamnya dan di tatapi dengan tatapan intens empat pasang mata dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Suigetsu dengan senyumnya, Karin yang sesekali mendengus dan mengomel ntah apa, Juugo dengan tatapan datar yang tak begitu memedulikan Hinata dan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbiasa.

"Kau tahu klub apa ini?"

Hinata ragu-ragu menjawab. "Star club? Setidaknya aku tahu namanya dari papan di depan." Suigetsu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau tahu untuk tujuan apa klub kami dibuat?" tanya Suigetsu lagi, memasang senyum sedikit mencurigakan. Hinata yang menyadari senyum Suigetsu yang tidak normal sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya sebelum menggeleng. Dan sepertinya Suigetsu puas dengan jawaban Hinata sehingga pemuda itu kini memasang gaya bak orang cerdas.

Ketiga teman klubnya memutar bola pasrah dengan segala tingkah si cowok berambut agak keputihan itu.

"Khukhukhu..." Suigetsu tertawa sebelum menjelaskan. "Klub ini dibuat karena kami percaya bahwa semua orang memiliki bintang dalam dirinya masing-masing. Sayangnya, tak banyak orang yang mengasah bintang di dalam diri mereka sehingga mereka terlihat menyedihkan seperti kamu." tunjuk Suigetsu langsung to the point ke arah Hinata. "Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk membantu orang-orang menemukan cahaya dari bintang yang mereka miliki."

"Intinya," Uchiha Sasuke ambil suara. Memandang Hinata dengan iris hitamnya yang gelap. "Hyuuga Hinata, kau adalah perempuan beruntung yang akan kami bantu untuk melejitkan cahaya yang terkubur di dalam tubuhmu."

Wajah Hinata memucat. Gadis itu masih sama sekali tidak mengerti kalimat Suigetsu dan Sasuke, tapi Hinata merasa ke depannya gadis itu akan mengalami hidup yang tak sama seperti sekarang. "Mulai besok, kami akan membuatmu menjadi terkenal!"

Empat orang berdiri berjajaran, memasang tampang sombong gak ketulungan dan sikap tubuh yang mencerminkan kekuasaan.

Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain berteriak imajiner...

EHHHH?

.

.To be Continued

.

Salam kenal semua... \(^^)/

Matahari desu~~

saya newbie. Iseng menuhi archieve SasuHina karena saya cinta Hinata. Hohoh

Becoming a star intinya akan menceritakan tentang perubahan-perubahan Hinata demi menjadi bintang (?). Ide ini terlintas begitu aja pas saya baca beberapa buku yang saya cantumin di atas. Nah ini masih prolog, mungkin gak begitu seru, tapi saya berharap kalian semua berkenan dengan fanfict abal-abal saya... ^^

Next Chapter

1: Kau harus percaya diri!

"Saat berbicara dengan orang lain, kau harus menatap mata lawan bicaramu. Saat berjalan, berjalanlah dengan tubuh tegap. Yang lebih penting, percayalah bahwa kau tak sejelek yang kau pikirkan."

.

.

"Kita bisa membuat acara di mana kau jadi bintangnya."

.

"A-Aku... aku tidak bisa!"


End file.
